Whyyy me!
by Chitsukee
Summary: Yui wakes up at orochimarus hideplace. She got no idee of how she end up there, not to talk about how it's possible when it don't exists. All of it were just stories until now...And Orochimaru can't help but tease her all the time. Yui is an OC
1. Chapter 1 The meeting

**_Well, this is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if someone seems out of character. And english ain't my launguage, so my grammar might be poor. Ill write another chapter if someone reviews and wants more. _**

**_Disclaim: I do not own naruto._**

**_Well, enjoy!^_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

_The meeting_

_"Uhhh..." I moaned as I woke up. Then I shrieked at the sight of blood. My body started shivering and I wrapped my arms around me while looking around. Wait a minute! I've seen this place before! But were? I let out a tired sigh and tried to relax a bit. "So, you're awake now? Little intruder." I shrieked again and turned to the voice._

_What? But that, it can't be..._

_"But... But... y-you're just a ch-character! You're not su-supposed to be re-real!" I whispered while a shiver goes down my spine. "Hmm? Ohh, I'm so real a human being could get..." The man said smirking._

_"Orochimaru..." The word slipped quietly out of my mouth. Okay, now I'm in **big **trouble. "What made a little girl like you coming here? Am I right to assume you're not a ninja, since you got no headband?"_

_"Uhh, no I'm not a ninja. And I dunno why I'm here. Probably got kidnapped or something." I watched as he took one step closer. I stumbled backwards and landed flat on the cold floor of stone. I winced and rubbed my leg as Orochimaru chuckled. Suddenly a shadow appeared above me. Pale hands pulled me up and I were facing him._

_"You wanna stay here, hm? I could help you understanding how you got here. But of course, I'd want a favor back." His eyes starred into mine, not letting me look away. Shit! If I stay, he'll probably kill me or make some weird experiments on me... But what choice do I have?_

_"Fine... But you wouldn't dare experiment on me!" I hissed and snapped my arms from his grip. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Anything but that huh? You should choose your words more careful my friend." Then he moved really fast. I felt pressure on my neck and fell into darkness._

* * *

><p><em>"But you don't know where she's from or who she is! Should you really leave her without supervision?"<em>

_"Kabuto... Are you questioning my decision?" Orochimarus voice was dangerously low. I opened my eyes to see an empty room. Orochimaru and Kabuto seemed to stand right outside._

_ "Of course not my lord. I'm just cautious, want to keep this place safe." I couldn't hear his answer cause they'd walked to far away. I crawled out of the bed and looked at myself. Great... My black dress were all dirty and torn. _

_I tip-toed to the door and peaked out. No signs of people. "Ahh!" I gasped as I realized something. What if Sasuke is here? Hell no, I hate that cocky brat! _

_If he's here, I'll regret not trying to escape..._

_"Who're you?" _

_Talk of the devil... I turn slowly around and sighs. "Hi, Sasuke. Nice weather today, right?" _

_I giggled as his poker-face dropped and the confusion were almost touchable. "You know my name... You've spoken with Orochimaru? " I walked past him down the corridor and said shortly "nope" before rounding the corner. Hah, I'm gonna have so much fun teasing him! _

_" Ah, see who's awake. Let's have a talk, should we?" I froze as he stood behind me. I wet my lips and turned around. _

_"Don't make me pass out again. It was pretty unnecessary cause I'll do whatever you ask me to." Orochimaru grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. _

_"Really? Now, that's interesting..." Thrills went down my back as he stroke a stand of hair behind my ear. He's just teasing you! I cried trying to convince my racing heart. _

_"But what if I ask you to come to my bedroom tonight? Would you come?" He whispered in my ear letting his lips touch it. My eyes widened in horror and a small cry of fear escaped my throat. He chuckled and let go of me._

_ "Well, now you may be a bit more careful, not promising things..."He gave me a last smirk before disappearing..._


	2. Chapter 2 Cursemark

_**Well, here you go^^ A new chapter. But this time I want 3 readers to comment, before I put up another chapter. OH, I'd like to get som criticism... And again, sorry if my English's not perfect^^**_

_**Disclaim: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2. Cursemark<em>

_I walked past door after door. The paths seemed to never end, no dead end anywhere. _

_Maybe I'm walking in circles... Eventually I met Kabuto. _

_"Hi, Kabuto. Um, how do I find around here? Need a bathroom.." He looked at me and said "pathetic..." before walking faster. "Hey! You just gonna leave me here? Unlike you, I'm no ninja and I can't feel the slightest chakra. I wouldn't know were I'm going if you was around the corner! HEY! LISTEN!" I ran past him blocking his way. "What? I have things to do, unlike you..." Oh my god, do I have to say this out loud? "Kabuto, you're aware I'm a woman yeah? and that I'm a teenage? You know what happens to a girl once a month?I NEED a bathroom..." Finally it hit him._

_And he blushed a bit. "Second door to the left..." He mumbled and hurried away._

_I got in the bathroom and slammed the door close. Then Orochimarus face popped up in my mind and I locked the door, well knowing it wouldn't stop him. I threw my clothes in a pile on the floor and tapped up a bath. It looked quit luxury, a big bathtub that two could be in and still have plenty of space. I found a lot of shampoo... Probably Orochimarus, as his hair's so shiny. I snapped a bottle that smelled wonderful, something like exotic flowers, putting it at the side of the tube._

_I sank into the hot water and relaxed. My shoulders hung lazy as my thoughts drifted away. Is this a dream? But it seems so real. And I can't figure out what in hell Orochimaru would want from me... Orochimaru... He's so hot. And scary... _

_I got embarrassed at the memory of his lips against my ear. No! I thought, shaking my head wildly. "But he is hot..." I mumbled blowing on a bubble on the water-surface. "Who is?" An amused voice said. I shrieked and looked up. And there he stood, leaning against the door. "Fuck! Get the hell out of here! NOW!" I wrapped my arms around my body, trying to cover as much as I could. He just chuckled and eyed me. Then he tossed something on the floor. "Poor Kabuto, all blushing and stuttering, trying to explain you might need some girl-stuff..." He chuckled once again, much likely thinking it was hilarious, before disappearing through the wall. I took one deep breath and rubbed my temples. Then I looked closer to the package at the floor. Sanitary napkins... Heh, okay. I **do** feel sorry for Kabuto. Never thought they would care tho... I'm surprised at that. I massaged some shampoo in my hair and washed it out. Then I dried myself with a towel lying in a closet. My clothes were pretty disgusting but I had no other choice but pull them on. I fixed a Sanitary napkin and put the rest of them deep in the closet. My mind repeated the moment when Orochimaru eyed my body and a wild blush appeared in my face. _

_"Fuck that snake pervert! I'm sure he's getting horny on Sasuke or something..." _

_I opened the door and walked out. Orochimarus face..._

_Slightly irritated. "You think I'm gay? When I even invited you to my bed? You got a rather twisted way of thinking..." Oops..._

_"Ahh, no... I just... I just said that because I was embarr... Uhm, irritated." I cursed myself, almost letting out he'd embarrassed me._

_His lips curled into a smirk and the eyes... It so screamed he was up to something._

_"You mean embarrassed? So if you stated I were gay, you'd feel less uncomfortable with me seeing your body?" He move quietly towards me and put up his arms on each side, making sure I had no escape. "By the way, who was hot? You didn't answer me before..." He breathed in my face only centimeters away. "Hnn, uah, nn." Were all I could say. Oh my god, I **really** want him to kiss me! He chuckled and ran a finger over my cheek."Now, no need to react so strong. If you find me that sexy, why don't you kiss me?" Okay, I'm dying here... But I can't tell him, since he's teasing me. "Let go of me, pervert! It wasn't you I talked about earlier!" He let out a disappointed sigh and stroke my lips. "You sure it wasn't me? That's a shame... Then who?" I twisted unpleasant. I had to lie talking about Sasuke cause I still feel poor about Kabuto... "Umm, Sasuke..." I said trying to not show how much i actually despise him. I don't think I managed well..._

_"Really?" He asked rising an eyebrow. "Close your eyes," he then said curling a hair-strand around his finger. I stared at him as if he were crazy. "You said, you'd do anything. It's time you start paying back the favor. So shut your eyes." I closed them a bit hesitant. He cupped my chin in his hand and bent it gentle to expose my neck. I felt a warm breath and his lips brushed my neck softly. And then my eyes threw open and a small moan escaped my lips. He's trying to give me a hickey! That bastard! I pushed him away and rubbed the place his lips been. A big proud grin started showing on his face as he looked at me. " Now there is a warning, saying you belongs to me! Sasuke wouldn't dare touch you. And it tasted nice to..." He smirked before vanishing in the air. I screamed out in a furious rage. _

_"COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! OROCHIMARU! YOU'RE DEAD! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! JUST DO AS YOU PLEASE AND THEN ESCAPE THE CONSEQUENCES! FUUUUUUCK!" I panted after screaming so much and sank down onto the floor. It has gone long since i got so upset. Last time was when my little sister came to me crying. Our uncle had been assaulting her. Sis... Mom... dad... Ohh, I miss them so much! And still I've just been gone a day... _

_Small teardrops reached the stone floor, and i covered my face, sobering._

_"You okay?" A bored voice said._

_I peered up and saw Sasuke standing there. "Sasuke..." I whispered before letting another sob out. He looked annoyed and sat down cross-legged. "Uchiha, it is."_

_I just cried higher and the tears wouldn't stop. "Ahh, stop crying, you're annoying!"_

_"No... I wo-wont. Cause Orochi... chimaru is a bitch...And he think- thinks I li-like you... And I-I miss my fam... ily. And...-" I felt the cold steel blade pressing on my throat. "Shut up. I want to sleep without getting disturbed by a crybaby..." He removed the katana and walked away. I glared daggers at him and couldn't help but speaking. "You're not afraid Orochimaru would do something to you when you're asleep?" His body got stiff and he moved to me on a split second. "Do something? Excuse me, but do you realize I'm male?" I looked at him with envy. "If I only were male, I could sleep to... But that's not possible, since I'll probably get raped..."_

_"Heh, yeah like he would care about a plain girl like you."_

_I raised my head showing him the hickey." He said it was a warning to you, saying I belongs to him. And he invited me to... come to him... tonight..." At the last part I kinda sounded disgusted. Sasuke glared at me. Then an expression slipped over his face. Pity and almost sympathy. Two second and the bored face took over. "You could sleep on the floor in my room if you want to. He wouldn't dare come inside when I'm sleeping. " He cleared his throat and walked toward his room. Well, that was a surprise. Maybe Sasuke's not so mean after all. I followed him and curled up in a corner at the floor. I feel asleep, unaware that the Uchiha kid watched my sleeping face all night... _

_Next day Yui had a fever and cough. Orochimaru and Kabuto were discussing something when Sasuke barged into the room saying she seemed pretty ill. Kabuto waved his hand dismissing and turned to continue talk with Orochimaru. "She could die..." Left Sasuke's lips before he walked back to see how she was doing. When he got there, Orochimaru was already sitting beside her. His hand was gently stroking her forehead and she struggled to breath. "Kabuto, heal her." Orochimaru commanded._

_Kabuto walked past Sasuke and put one hand to her head letting his chakra take over. _

_Five minutes later Kabuto established she was safe and made his way out. Orochimaru looked at Sasuke, obviously something was bothering him. _

_"Sasuke, why is she in your bed? She shouldn't be in your room at all. And why would she get so sick suddenly?" Sasuke sighed. This was nothing he'd asked for._

_"She was afraid of falling asleep, thinking you'd rape her then. So I gave her the offer of sleeping on the floor in here." Orochimaru hissed at Sasuke before grabbing Yui at her waist, slid his arms to her knees and shoulders and walking away._

_A lot of thoughts was spinning in his head that moment, but there was this annoying fact that continued nagging him. His hickey didn't work as he thought it would..._


	3. Chapter 3 No more fun

Chapter_ 3 _

No more fun

Something's tickling me... I raised my hand to sweep away whatever it was. And my hand got trapped. I felt smooth cold fingers grasping my hand. I moaned irritated and tried to return to my dream. But to late. And my eyes flung open as I felt cold, soft lips on my hand. O-r-o-c-h-i-m-a-r-u... Of course...

I met his eyes and inhaled deep in surprise. They looked kind of sad. But then his usual smirk appeared and there wasn't any trace of sadness. Did I imagine it?Maybe I'm still sleepy.

"Never thought you'd wake up. I were getting tired of waiting. But now you're awake, and I must say, you're quite appealing in that nightwear..." I looked down, and felt really defenseless... He had changed my clothes while I were asleep! I pulled my hand up, but it smacked into his arm instead of cheek. "My, my... Did I anger you? I'm sorry. Why don't you come here and do something nice with me instead?" He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me."Hey, let go of me, pervert!" I used all force I had to push him away, but nothing happened. "Shush... I know you actually likes this. Why don't you just relax. Surely, it would feel better if you accept it, instead of struggling? hm?" I thought of what he just said and come to the same conclusion. Why struggle if it takes you nowhere?

I leaned my head at his chest and chewed on my lip. That sad look still both_ered _me.

"... I still don't know your name." Orochimaru whispered as he buried his face in my hair. Oh, yeah... I never told anyone that. "Yui, that's my only name I remember."

His fingers stroke my hickey and he made a dissatisfied noise."Hmm, this mark didn't help at all. No, he invites you to his room without hesitation..."

I got pretty mad at him, since he's the reason I'd stay there in the first place...

" If you'd just kept your hands of me, I wouldn't start crying, and Sasuke wouldn't find me and invite me. So it's your fault." I glared at him waiting for him to get mad or annoyed. Or maybe even amused. "You've been crying? Because of me? Oh, I'm sorry. I never meant for you to feel bad. Let me make it up for you by giving you that." He pointed behind me and I turned around to see this amazing gothic dress. It was black and gray, with white details. And I loved it! But then something struck me. "What's the catch?" I tried to figure out what was going on in his mind, but it was impossible. He smirked and leaned his chin on his hand resting on an elbow. "If you want that dress, you'll have to put it on now. Of course I'll look away..." My cheeks turned red and I clasped my hands. "No thanks, I can wear my old dress." I said through gritted teethes. He chuckled before making his way to the door." I'm just teasing you. You're so cute when you gets uncomfortable." I grabbed a pillow and throwed it at him. And to my big surprise, it acuallly hit his head.

A sharp hiss came out of him, and my blood drained from my face. I'd forgotten that he's dangerous. He moved forward and slapped me. It really hurt. Everything was getting black and it started shouting in my ears. I whined and curled into foetal position.

"Yui?" I heard Sasuke say. I felt a cool hand at my shoulder and he shook me gently.

I cluched my hands to my legs and curled up even more."Yui, what happened? Are you okay?" I didn't answer but I should have, because suddenly I felt Sasuke's katana at my neck. "Stop! I want her to regain coinsciousness, not have her killed!"Orochimaru's voice hissed.

The weight from the katana was gone but still I couldn't let go of my legs. I couldn't move at all. "Yui, it's time to wake up. No one will hurt you." A chilly and smooth finger ran across my cheek. "Forgive me..." He whispered in my ear. My fingers were cold as ice and it felt like I were drowning in my own body. I could do nothing but drift away.

"Yui..." "Wake up Yui!" "Common Yui, I want you to be awake."

I hear all these thing whenever I gains a little controll of my mind. Sometimes I can hear if it's Sasuke or Orochimaru, but mostly I can barely understand the words.

I just can't do anything. It's like my memories about how to use my body are gone. I'm always trying to grasp it, but as soon as I do so, it's gone.

And then, it is this anoying feeling. It feels like I've forgotten something so important. Something about home... Home. Home. Home...

HOME! Mom and dad! Sissy!

It burned like a fire inside me and my grip in reality fell apart.

_Orochimaru's view_

Yui've been gone for five days now and Kabuto said that there wasn't anything he could do, but maybe Tsunade? No! But what should I do?

I still remember it like yesterday. How she curled into a ball when I hit her, and how nothing I did made her react. And when Kabuto came, he said it was something physical, and that he couldn't do anything. Then Sasuke tried to wake her, but that didn't work either. And now we're all waiting for her to come back to us.

Things were getting so fun! Why did she have to be like that, annoying girl...


End file.
